


Lies & Secrets

by dramageek32



Category: Loki - Fandom, Thor (Movies), original character - Fandom
Genre: Loki - Freeform, Tumblr: lokis-dirty-whispers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-14
Updated: 2016-05-21
Packaged: 2018-05-06 16:25:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 18
Words: 16,584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5423891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dramageek32/pseuds/dramageek32
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Loki had been watching the mortal Aaliyah for a long time before he finally decides to show up in her life. Then what starts out as a game develops something more when he learns more about her. When she is taken away from him they both must travel through the nine realms to get each other back</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Aaliyah slid off her shoes and sighed as she lay back on her bed the softness of the mattress seeming to envelop her body. It had been a long night. The store she worked at had been flooded one minute before they were supposed to be closed. She had gone around collecting orders and tripping over little kids as she had made her way through the dining room and then she would rush back to the kitchen, whip out the orders and face a sea of people as they would stand at the counter and demand ice cream. It was past midnight before they finally cleaned up and could go home.

She slowly eased her body up to get a cool rag to place on her face when her body froze in place and a shiver ran down her spine. She shook it off and went back to what she was doing. The cold rag instantly cooled her down and she crawled back into the comfort of her bed. It didn’t take too long for sleep to claim her.

Aaliyah shot up and looked at her phone to check the time. She was late for her morning rehearsal! This was the first time she had ever been late for something she loved so much. She quickly changed and threw herself into her car. When she got there she rushed in through the auditorium door. "Sorry I'm late Linda, my alarm didn't go off." She explained apologetically. Her heart leaping into her throat from the adrenaline.

"We're doing the ballroom scene." Linda told her, the smile on her face easing the moment.

Aaliyah quickly headed back to the dressing room and threw on her costume. She had managed to take her place on stage just in time for the music to start. She quickly scanned the stage for her partner but he was nowhere to be seen. Then the waltz began. She did the dance alone until someone filled the empty space between her arms, the warmth from their body almost comforting. He had long black hair bright green eyes and wore a black suit with a dark green tie covered in gold flecks, with a matching pocket handkerchief. The suit seemed to fit every contour of his body. A flush tinted her cheeks at the thought.

"Oh!" She said slightly flustered "are you new?" She asked. She had never seen him before.

He nodded with a sly grin and placed a finger to his lips. She had to admit he was handsome and genteel to say the least. She didn't dare talk as the same feeling from the night before washed over her. She opened her mouth to speak but as she did the dance ended and he was gone. She felt her whole body trembling as she went off the stage. She quickly changed and rushed out. Her mind not quite grasping what was going on.

"Sorry Linda got to go to work" she called. She pulled her hair up as she ran out the door. This was going to be a long day.


	2. Chapter 2

Aaliyah sighed as she tied her apron. She hated having to work for her grandma just like everyone else in her family but no one else in this small town was hiring and she desperately needed the money. She picked up a pen and order form and made her way to the dining room to take orders. She walked to table five, pulled out her pen and looked at her paper as she smiled and said her usual spill of "Hi! Have you decided what you want or should I come back?" 

She glanced up to see who's order she was taking and a gasp escaped her.

The man placed a finger to his lips and smiled that same sly grin from rehearsals. "Yes." He said smoothly "I know exactly what I want." He added never taking his eyes off her, his voice like velvet.

Aaliyah felt herself blushing as she looked at the ground. It seemed she was running into this man everywhere.

"Can I have the 'Classic Sundae' " He asked. His low voice jolting her out of her thoughts.

"What ice cream would you like with that?" She asked after she found her voice.

The man smiled and placed a hand on hers, his touch sending a delicious shiver down her spine. "with espresso chip." He added, green eyes meeting blue.

Her pen flew across the paper as she felt herself shiver again, hand clenching around the pen."A-and what kind of toppings?" She stuttered out.

"Hot fudge and hot caramel." He answered, his lips twitching in amusement at her reactions.

"And nuts?" She asked.

"Pecans." He smiled up at her.

"And can I get you anything to drink?" She managed to whisper, her cheeks feeling as if they were on fire.

He shook his head.

"Ok." She smiled weakly. "I'll be right back with your order." She went to the back with the order sheet and pinned it up and washed her hands. A shaky breath leaving her as her body seemed to wind down and relax a bit.

"Do you want me to get this?" Her friend and coworker Karlee asked, obviously noticing Aaliyah’s nervousness.

Aaliyah looked at her and smiled."No I got this one." She grabbed the sundae dish and pumped some hot fudge into it then scooped out the coffee ice cream then pumped some hot caramel onto it and finally topped it off with whipped cream, pecans and a cherry. She carefully balanced the sundae in her hands and delivered it to the man at table five. "Here you go." She smiled

"Thank you." He returned the smile and she turned to leave when he grasped her wrist. The flesh beneath his fingers seemed to burn, and another pleasurable shiver ran down her spine. She turned to face him, she was entirely too drawn to this man.

"I meant to ask: what time do you close?" His voice was still such a delicious sound.

She laughed. "We close at ten." Then she went back to the kitchen. She spent the rest of her shift unable to get that gorgeous man out of her mind. He seemed to occupy every corner of her mind, It was an unhealthy pleasure but she didn’t mind. Before she knew it the clean up was done.

"Good night Aaliyah." Karlee called as she went out the door. Regan had already gathered her tips and left.

"Bye Karlee. I'm just going to lock up." Aaliyah heard Karlee drive off as she went out into the dining room to lock the doors.

When she turned around she saw someone sitting at table five. "Oh I'm so sorry I didn't mean to lock you in." She said as that same feeling from rehearsals came once again. "I didn't know anyone else was here" she explained. She fiddled with her hands nervously as she gazed at the man, anxious for his reply.

The man stood and walked up to her trapping her between him and the door. The heat rolling off his body made it difficult to think, every nerve on her body seemed to be aware of him. "Does that mean we are alone here?" He asked softly.

Aaliyah opened her mouth to speak but he pressed a finger to her lips "Shh." he purred as he came closer. His whole demeanor keeping her attention. This man was far too distracting.

She closed her eyes as she felt him tug on the tie holding her hair up and it fell in dark red cascades over her shoulders. She felt his lips brush hers and glide down her neck. She felt utterly helpless, and the skin that his lips traced seemed to be on fire. It took everything she had to not let out a gasp. Her teeth were now firmly digging into her lower lip in protest.

"Such an intelligent creature reduced to incoherent thoughts and mindless whimpering by my touch." He whispered, voice like liquid chocolate. He leaned closer to her ear "How amusing." he purred.

She felt his fingers glide over her inner thighs and gasped. Shoving him away. "No! I can't..." she couldn't even finish her sentence before his lips seized hers in retaliation.

"Do you feel that?” he murmured “The cold feeling running down your spine? That means I am near." His fingers gently gliding down her sides "I am watching you. Does that frighten you, my pet?" he asked seductively. "Or does it excite you?" a mischievous chuckle could be heard in his voice "Either way I enjoy what I see." He whispered, his lips ghosting over the shell of her ear. "Dream of me." And then the warmth of him was gone as he walked away from her, leaving her weak kneed and lost for words.


	3. Chapter 3

When she got home Aaliyah threw herself onto her bed. She didn't want to admit it but she liked what had happened between herself and that man, that strange beautiful impossible man that had so suddenly been thrown into her life. She didn’t quite know what to think anymore, as much as she tried to shove him from her mind she just couldn’t. It was almost as if that stranger had seared himself into her thoughts. A shudder racked her as his words from the incident replayed in her mind. He was watching her. A sigh left her and she shoved a hand through her hair, the feel of her hair being loose from it’s previous hold only managed to further burn his image into her mind. She took a deep breath as she prepared for bed in a vain attempt to clear her mind. She curled herself up in her bed, face buried in her pillows and somehow managed to drift off into sleep. Her dream filled with nothing but the impossible man.

 

Aaliyah rushed around the front of the room while she hurriedly dished out ice cream after ice cream in an attempt to keep up with the flood of orders. Alveda was ringing up the customers as she went. Finally the mad rush was over as Naomi made the last dinner and Aaliyah threw together the last shake. It was then she could manage to take a breath and start the clean up.

"I'll cover the front." Aaliyah called after cleaning the shake machine. She grabbed a bus tub and started clearing tables saving table five for last. She closed her eyes as she reflected on the events from the night before.

"I'll mop tonight, Aaliyah." Naomi said. "You look like you need all the sleep you can get." Aaliyah gave the woman a grateful smile as she went outside into the cool air. It was past midnight and all she wanted to do was go home and sleep. She was just about to unlock her car when she was pinned to the side, the cool metal making her skin prickle with gooseflesh.

"The night hides us,my love." He whispered as his lips grazed her jaw "it is our ally." He brushed a strand of hair behind her ear and leaned closer as he continued. "Here, in the moonlight I will claim you as my own." His voice a soft purr. The heat rolling off him mixed in with the cool metal from the car made her entirely too sensitive. Her head was full of him.

Aaliyah woke up with a start, her heart beating fast and a flush in her cheeks. She didn’t get a moment to relax as her heart stuttered in fear but she relaxed when she remembered it was Saturday. She did not have rehearsals nor did she work today. She quickly climbed out of bed and got changed and ran down the stairs, and hopped on her bike. Her car had broken down, and so now she had to ride her bike for awhile. She didn't know what she was going to do on this day off but she would figure something out. First she stopped by her work to bug her grandma who was there every morning. Then she went to the park. It was a cloudy day and looked like it might rain but Aaliyah didn't mind getting wet. She loved the rain. The smell and soft breeze of the impending rain only served to relax her.

The park was empty when she got there but the moment she sat on her favorite swing a shudder ran down her spine. She let her mind wander as she swung her legs back and forth to gain momentum, her eyes closed as she went higher and higher. After a while she realized she was not pumping her legs any more but she was still maintaining momentum. She turned back and that man who had been burned into her mind all day was pushing her in the swing. She jumped off scrambling in the wood chips as she pushed herself away, her heart beating hard and fast.

The man smiled."Hello again." He said calmly. His voice as smooth as ever.

She didn't respond. She tried to stand but her knees gave out sending her back to the ground. The impossible man was soon next to her, his warmth surrounding her in an almost comforting cradle. He started talking but she couldn't hear what he was saying as her eyelids drifted shut and everything went black.

 

When she woke up Aaliyah struggled to recognize where she was. It took a few moments, but she soon realized she was in her room. Her head was still somewhat foggy. She quietly slid out of her bed and padded over to the doors to her balcony, quickly opening the doors and braced herself against the railing. Her eyes drinking in the sunset. What had happened last night?

"I know you dreamed about me last night." a delicious voice said. The shiver that ran down her spine told her exactly who it was.

She whirled around as he chuckled. "Who are you?" Aaliyah demanded.

The man laughed again. "My name is Loki. Loki Laufeyson."

Aaliyah felt her eyes widen. "The Norse God of Chaos and Mischief." She finished. Then it hit her...he was no man he was quite literally a god.

"Aaliyah." Loki smiled. "I've always liked that name. 'High, rising, ascending..." With each word he took a step towards her until he was close enough to reach a hand out and tilt her chin up.

"Don't think I will do whatever you want." Aaliyah whispered trying to sound brave.

"Oh how I love it when you are stubborn, my precious girl. An icy heart to rival my own." He murmured, his voice as pleasing as ever. He brushed her cheek. "I will have it burning soon." The green of his eyes seems to darken and be full of promise. And as suddenly as he had appeared he was gone.


	4. Chapter 4

Aaliyah paced around her room. Why was this happening to her? What could a god want with her, she wasn't anything special. She was just like anyone else. She just couldn't put it together. There was no way this was real. She crawled back onto the bed and curled up under the blankets as she drifted back to sleep. Perhaps sleep would take this madness from her mind.

Her eyes fluttered open as she felt something glide down her leg and there she was face to face with Loki. She scrambled to prop herself up and found herself entirely exposed. She pulled the blankets up to her neck as she sat there with the god of mischief never taking his eyes off of her.

"Oh look. How red your cheeks are. I can change colour too. Shall I show you?" he said drawing closer.

Aaliyah threw herself off the bed clutching the blanket to her as she was backed into a wall. He placed his arms next to her; trapping her.

"Shall we mix hot with cold?" He whispered placing his forehead against hers, still staring into her blue eyes. "Ah and you grow more red yet. Yes, I quite like this reaction." He murmured. He swiftly snatched the only thing shielding her from his view away.

Aaliyah's breathing quickened as she felt his fingers brush down her neck. His eyes drinking her in.

He smiled slyly. "How I love the little sounds you make when I do this. What other sounds will I elicit from you when I touch lower.” His fingers grazed her inner thigh and she gasped her eyes slamming shut as she forgot how to breathe. He stroked her face as their whole bodies were pressed together "How easily I shall extract those moans of pleasure from your lips when you endure my slow delicious torture." He purred in her ear kissing her neck.

Then he pulled away and she was left trembling in the corner alone again.


	5. Chapter 5

Aaliyah opened her eyes though how she managed to sleep was beyond her. When she looked around she recognized the decorations of her room. Her posters, pictures. and her tiara from prom. Good, she was still home...and she had five minutes to get to work! She muttered a curse under her breath and raced down the stairs after having thrown on clothes. Once she was outside she hopped on her bike. At least most of the ride was downhill. Once she got to her work she hopped off her bike and rushed into the store, tied on her apron and washed her hands. Then she set to work on washing the shake machine and that marked the start of her shift. After a while there was nothing to do, she worried her lip between her teeth before she wandered to do the dishes, Loki invading her every thought. What happened the night before was just a dream...wasn't it?

"Aaliyah, can you help the front?" Karlee called from the shake machine.

Her coworkers voice shocked her from her thoughts.

"Sure." Aaliyah called back as she dried her hands. The front counter was flooded! Aaliyah was caught up in the flow as the day went by in a mad blur as she scooped ice cream and desperately tried to keep up with the flow. Before she knew it her shift was over. She said a few words to her fellow workers as she grabbed a large plastic bin and walked out from the kitchen to bus the tables. She lifted her head and was shocked to see a rather large blonde man sitting at one of the tables.

"Hi. Can I help you?” She chirped.

The man stood, a smile slipping easily onto his chiseled face. "Yes I suppose you could. Could you tell me where I can find a woman called Aaliyah?" He asked.

"Yes..." she answered carefully, just who was this man and what did he want with her? The man looked at her expectantly. Aaliyah took a deep breath "but she's out of town right now can I take a message?" she added.

The man nodded. "Yes. Please, just tell her to stay away from Loki." This man seemed entirely earnest, but the mention of a certain man made her stomach twist in knots.

Aaliyah blanched for half a second before catching herself. "Stay away from Loki. Got it." She faked a smile "and you are?" She asked.

The man’s lips peeled back to reveal a flash of white as he smiled. "My name is Thor. Loki is my brother."

Aaliyah faked a laugh. "Your family must be really into Norse mythology." She managed, the words seeming to fall off of her tongue like lead.

The man seemed not to have heard her as he bowed slightly blonde locks falling into his face as he did. "Thank you for your service...what is your name?" He asked, the honest edge to his voice still there.

"Liliannah." She answered quickly, hoping the name wasn’t too odd as she had just pulled it from thin air.

"Thank you Liliannah." Thor said and grabbed her hand with his, lowering his lips to press against the smooth skin on the back of her hand as he kissed it.

"Sure thing." Aaliyah smiled again before pulling away and turning to continue to scrub down tables. Thor inclined his head and turned to pay his bill and then finally left the store. "Do you guys mind if I leave a bit early. I rode my bike in today." She called to the back after the man had left. Her shoulder slumped as she managed to relax a bit. Not quite on edge anymore.

"Go ahead." Alveda called back.

Aaliyah quickly threw off her apron and head outside and lifted her kick stand. It was almost pitch black outside except for a sliver of moon hiding behind the clouds. She hated riding her bike home at night because there were no lights on her way home. The dark streets only held hints and whispers of danger, but it was more than enough to make her uneasy. She held her breath as she sped down the dip. She couldn't see a thing. Her bike lurched as the tire hit a dip in the road, the impact was enough to unseat her and send her over the handlebars. The impact with the road didn't hurt as much as she had anticipated, but it still stung a bit. What left her motionless and quivering was the word that had escaped her lips as she fell. A single word that held so much power over her. Power she didn't want it to have.

"Loki..." She murmured, the name seeming to burn her tongue. Just saying his name sent her stomach to twisting into pleasurable knots again. She slowly got up and brushed the loose asphalt from her hands and started pushing her bike up the hill. She didn't go home, that was the last place she wanted to be right now. Instead she went to the park and sat on a swing, the park gave her peace even in the middle of the night. Her head whirled around as she saw a shadow move out of the corner of her hair, the hair on the nape of her neck prickled. She swore she was being watched. Her body almost seemed to not be hers as her muscles bunched and she slid off of the swing and walked towards the shadow.

Just what was she doing?


	6. Chapter 6

Aaliyah found her body stopping in front of the shadow, her blue eyes narrowed in a mix of fear and curiosity. The shadow moved and the moonlight washed over the handsome features of Thor. He reached a large hand out and grasped her hand. "Oh. For a moment I thought you were someone else" she admitted, her voice sounding a bit too breathy for her own liking. And was that a hint of disappointment?

"Liliannah." Thor said, his voice resembling a rumble of thunder. "I must warn you I believe my brother knows of the message I asked you to deliver to your friend Aaliyah, and I’m afraid I have put you in danger." He explained. "For he is coming for you." His voice held promise. 

Aaliyah inhaled sharply. "What can you do?" She asked her voice holding a slight tremble. If anyone could help her, it would be Loki’s brother.

"I can erase your memory of anything that involves him, myself and all of my realm." He said gently, blue eyes full of kindness. Aaliyah took a deep breath as she nodded. Perhaps if she let this happen Loki's power over her would end.

And yet, there was a twinge of regret buried deep within her somewhere.

"Do it." She whispered,she had made up her mind and as much as Loki had held her thoughts captive she couldn’t live in constant fear. Thor nodded and placed his hands on her head and everything went black.

 

Aaliyah woke up in her bed with a dull ache in her head. She grimaced as she sat up and cradled her head in her hands, her mind scrambled to make sense of things. She swore she had been in the park not too long ago. She shook her head. It had been a long night and she probably just didn't remember the ride home. It wasn’t too odd.

She pushed the blankets off of her and slid out of bed, her body popped in various places as it stretched. Her skin prickled into gooseflesh as she swore she felt someone’s gaze on her, she whirled around only to find no one. She must be getting paranoid, she shook it off and quickly head downstairs and exited the house.

No work today.

She didn’t stay outside too long, as good as the sun felt soaking into her skin she would much rather be inside. She had the urge to write. As soon as she had settled back into her bed and had gotten into the swing of writing a crash of thunder made the pen she had been holding drop from her fingers. Her body was frozen for mere moments before she hurriedly grabbed one of her pillows and buried her face into its softness. Aaliyah had always been afraid of the thunder. Tears prickled at her eyes as the thunder seemed to grow closer.

It didn’t take too long for the stress to take it’s toll on her body and she soon drifted off into the sweet embrace of sleep.


	7. Chapter 7

Several months had passed since the last thunderstorm and work had all seemed pretty much the same. Aaliyah sighed. Her life was so dull. Nothing exciting ever happens to me. She thought, full of melancholy She rode down to the park on her bike. The wind blowing her dark red hair behind her as she let her mind wander. After she arrived she made her way to the grassy field and spread out a blanket on the grass and lay down looking up at the stars. Aaliyah wondered what it would be like up there; What it would be like to be a star. She sighed. Everyone told her that her daydreaming would be her downfall but she never listened.

She closed her eyes and took a deep breath letting herself relax, her anxieties, worries and fears melt away as she breathed in the cold night air.

"My, my. Isn't this a pleasant surprise." A smooth voice broke the silence. Aaliyah's eyes flew open and she quickly sat up to face the voice. The man seemed so familiar. She felt herself weaken, as if her mind was clouded over. She didn’t understand why she felt so drawn to the stranger.

"Do I know you?" She asked. The man laughed. His voice was so smooth, so mesmerizing, so...familiar. Why was it so familiar?

"It seems my brother knew what he was doing when he erased your memories." He said his voice dripping with venom. “Why couldn’t he mind his own business?” She heard the man mutter to himself in a hiss. 

"Who are you? What do you want?" Aaliyah asked, standing as she struggled to wrap her mind around the pull she felt towards him. It took every bit of her strength not to reach up and touch his face, but at the same time she was terrified of him. The man laughed, a dark edge to the melodic sound.

"When you have been alone in your room but utterly sure someone was there right behind you...but turned and saw no one. I was there.” He murmured in a silky voice as he made his way closer to her. “I have always been there watching you, waiting for you. For when I would take you and claim you as my own. You are, have been, and always will be mine." He grasped her wrist, their faces mere inches apart. She could feel his warmth resonating on her as she tried to clear her head. This man was so beautiful, but gave off a hint of danger. Why did she feel so drawn to him? He flooded her mind.

"You can run, you can hide but you can never truly escape me.” He purred in her ear, a touch of ferocity in his voice. “You are mine and I will never let you go." It was then thunder started to roll, sending Aaliyah into a panic. She instinctively buried her face into the closest object, the stranger’s chest, his hand still gripping her wrist.

Aaliyah pushed away, realizing what she did and tried to hold back her tears as the thunder continued to roll. She closed her eyes wishing it would all go away when she felt a tear run down her face and the grip on her wrist vanished. She looked up at the stranger who looked back at her.

"Is this my doing?" He asked with a smirk as he wiped the tear from her cheek. "Am I the reason for your tears?" He whispered. His body was so close to hers. She looked down in an attempt to avoid eye contact. “Mmm” The man hummed, his velvet voice filled with pleasure “So, vulnerable before me.” He murmured as his teeth grazed her neck. She could feel her skin tingle at his touch. Before she could make a sound a new voice echoed among them.


	8. Chapter 8

"Leave her be, Loki" the man shouted. The dark haired man stepped toward the blonde newcomer and thunder crashed again making Aaliyah flinch.

"Ah yes." Loki chuckled. "Liliannah.” He purred as he ran his fingers through her hair. “There is much you don't know about your precious midgardian, Odinson." His voice hardened and a cold gleam shone from his eyes as he jerked on her hair just enough to tilt her head back slightly

"What are you implying?" the blonde started to ask in a deep, serious tone, showing a hint of anger as he slightly raised a large hammer. His eyes were equally as cold; blue eyes, that almost seemed to challenge the green ones they glared at.

"Have you asked for her name?" Loki asked cocking his head with a slight, mischievous grin on his face . He had released his grip on Aaliyah’s hair and was instead stroking her head possessively.

"I know her name as well as you do brother." The blonde responded his voice now hard as stone and as deep as the thunder that continued to roll. Aaliyah continued to cringe and cry wishing all of this would end. Wishing she was in the shelter of her home, safe among her pillows.

"I am not your brother.” Loki spat out taking a step away for the girl sobbing beside him “Your father did tell you my true parentage did he not?" Aaliyah took the chance and started toward her bike carefully when a tight, firm grip seized her arm and she was sent sprawling to the ground in front of the blonde man. "Go ahead Thor!” Loki shouted cruelly. “Ask her name." Aaliyah sobbed on the ground curled into a ball. Why couldn’t this end? She just wanted this to end. Thor knelt down beside her and she scrambled into a sitting up position, not wanting him to touch her. Not wanting anyone to touch her.

"You need not fear me, Liliannah." Aaliyah shook her head as she scooted herself away from him. Why couldn’t these men leave her alone? They were both attractive. She was especially intrigued by the dark haired one, Loki the blonde man called him, but they terrified her. Loki had called the blonde Thor. She flinched and squeezed her eyes shut as Thor placed a hand on her shoulder “I won’t harm you Lilliannah”

"That’s not my name" She whispered between choked back sobs. Please let me go home and leave me alone she begged silently. What did they want with her anyway? She was nothing special. She was just a waitress in a small tourist trap of a town.

Thor stood radiating rage "What kind of trick is this?" He demanded his voice rumbling loudly causing Aaliyah to flinch yet again.

"Well brother I thought you knew..." Loki teased his voice cool, and daring, his words somehow lighthearted but malicious at the same time

"My name is Aaliyah." The girl managed to choke out. Thor’s eyes seemed to flash with pain for a second before returning a cold look toward Loki. Loki’s gaze seemed to darken as he stepped nearer to her, there was something within his eyes that had the already terrified Aaliyah take a step back. Her foot found a dip in the soil that set her off balance and she lurched backwards. A strong hand grasped her arm and pulled her forward until her face was buried into a lean but well muscled chest.

Aaliyah tilted her head back to get a good look at his face, there was something in his eyes that almost calmed her, but the moment Loki opened his mouth and started murmuring words of a language she didn’t know, she knew she wasn’t going to escape from whatever was going to happen. She didn’t have time to react as his large warm hand cradled her face and then he pressed his lips to hers.

It wasn’t a soft kiss, in fact it couldn’t even be called a kiss. It was fast and rough, she didn’t have time to focus on it as Aaliyah’s head was filled with flashes of colors that morphed into memories, whispers and scenes danced through her mind as pain replaced her confusion. Searing hot and mind numbing pain that had her fisting her hands into his tunic in an attempt to push him away. Her fight was pointless being as in the next few moments her legs gave way from underneath her and then she was on the cold ground curled up in a ball, her cries of pain being heard by all there. Every inch of her skin felt like it was in flames, and every bone in her body felt like it had been broken.

"Loki stop you are hurting her." Thor shouted, his voice filled with anger and concern. Aaliyah’s body writhed as the pain intensified. Tears fell from her eyes and she could no longer scream she was in so much pain. Then it stopped. She felt arms around her, cradling her as Loki leaned next to her laying her head against his chest. "Be still now." He whispered gently, his voice both comforting and demanding at the same time. So soft, yet harsh, so alluring. These were Aaliyah’s last thoughts before the pain overwhelmed her and everything was consumed by the darkness.


	9. Chapter 9

Aaliyah woke up to the sound of her own screams, immediately pain flooded her senses. It honestly felt as if a few of her ribs were broken. She gritted her teeth and squeezed her eyes shut in a vain attempt to will the pain away.

"I wouldn't do that." A voice said breaking the silence as she tried to get up.

"What happened?" she croaked, her voice was hoarse from all the screaming.

"Let us say another family feud between my brother and I." Loki said with a slight chuckle "But if you are referring to the pain that is just a side effect of regaining your memories. It will subside soon. Though I wouldn't recommend--" He was cut off as Aaliyah did the very thing she was recommended not to do and struggled to sit up as another scream managed to tear itself from her throat. Loki quickly strode across the room and grabbed her pulling her closer to his body, she didn’t quite know how it was possible but somehow he was making coldness seep into her body, numbing the pain."How did you...?" she started to ask.

"It doesn't matter" he said as she noticed his hands fade from blue to tan. "Get some rest, you'll need it." he said turning away. She laid back down and pretended to fall asleep when she heard the door open.

"What have you done to her?" a gruff voice asked angrily, filled with...was that concern?

"What have I done?" Loki asked his voice cold as ice, and bitter as black coffee.

"None of this would have happened if you had just let her be." the gruff voice added defensively. Aaliyah could picture the harsh looks that they shared, neither one willing to back down and admit their faults. Both insisting the other was to blame. 

"You think I wanted this?" Loki argued spitting out the emphasis. “If you had let her keep her memories this would not have happened!” he insisted angrily, his voice cruel and sharp. “ If you had not interfered…” His train of thought seemed to change as his voice softened to a dark almost growl. “Do you think me so thick as to only have one way of getting what I want, so weak as to have only one plan? Oh no dear brother had you let me be she would have remembered me.” Aaliyah could hear steps coming toward her “she would have known me in the most...intimate of ways." He chuckled.

Aaliyah felt a hand brush her cheek, a slightly calloused thumb caressing the soft skin there,she fought hard to keep up this farce. Yet as soon as the warmth of his caress was there it was gone. Suddenly the air was bristling with anger and there was a thud against the wall.

"You will not touch her!" Thor bellowed.

"Oh won't I?" Loki asked and chuckled there was a sharp sound as Loki’s footfalls echoed throughout the room as he drew nearer to his brother. The air was stagnant with all the anger in it. He was looking for a fight. “If you want her so badly. Then fight me.” He growled, a sharp edge to his voice.  
“Not here." Thor responded his voice holding a bitter edge that was not there before and the door slammed shut again. Aaliyah’s mind replayed the conversation over and over until she finally drifted to sleep.


	10. Chapter 10

Loki stayed in her room that night. If she had known... he shook the thought away. He was not going to attempt anything he merely liked to watch her sleep. She wore an oversized shirt and fleece pants to sleep in. Her dark red hair pooled around her and framed her face. He heaved a sigh. He loved to see the peaceful innocence of her face and the gentle rise and fall of her chest as she slept. He would never admit it but she calmed him and made him want to change. He was drawn to her and he would make sure she was drawn to him as well. He ran his fingers gently down her arm and froze as she stirred.

"Loki." she murmured. He quickly took on the form of his brother as Aaliyah's eyes fluttered open. She launched herself from her pillows when she caught sight of him.

"Thor!" She cried "what..." he cut her off, seizing her hands. They were soft and warm, and so small he was half afraid he’d break them.

"Hush.” He pleaded gently. “I’m sorry. I did not mean to startle you I just..." he lost his train of thought as she stared at him with those vibrant blue eyes he had come to adore. They were such a beautiful light blue with flecks of green. Her gaze was so gentle, but she had such a hard, almost frightened look on her face. "I merely take pleasure in watching you sleep..." he admitted. The expression on Aaliyah’s face softened as she smiled at him gently. This was a tenderness he had never experienced. She slid over and patted the empty space on the bed next to her. He cautiously made his way to the bed but stopped as her melodic voice broke the silence.

"Don't you try anything." She warned as he lay down on his back next to her. He tried to hide his smile as she wrapped her arm around him and rested her head against his chest. He ran his fingers gently through her hair. It felt like silk. Soon her rhythmic breathing returned as she fell asleep.He changed into his own form and a smile graced her face and a smile teased his own lips as she snuggled into his chest. He could feel her warmth through his tunic. A sigh escaped his lips.

"Darling." he whispered to to the angelic sleeping figure as if she could somehow hear him. "I am captivated by you even in your sleep." He brushed some hair from her face " The flutter of your eyelids, the warmth of your skin the soft thoughts you murmur aloud..." an overwhelming emptiness flooded him. "I do hope you're dreaming of me." He continued to stroke her hair. "Your power over me is maddening." He murmured. "You look at me and I feel breathless from your beauty. You look at me again and I feel ever so unworthy of even my name passing your lips."

He carefully slipped into her mind glancing through her past, the lost love the feeling of rejection she carried, the emotional disconnection from her family. He could see the emptiness Aaliyah felt; her constant wondering if she would ever be good enough, her fear of always being alone. He saw every night on which she cried herself to sleep.

He soon returned to the present "Oh my love," he said softly "watching you sleep; looking so innocent and pure makes me wonder how someone like you could have experienced the pain that I have..." she stirred again. "Don't worry my dear." He kissed her head. "I will be here for you to make you forget all that pain." He promised "I will stay with you for eternity." And soon he too drifted to sleep, finding comfort in her arms just as she had in his.


	11. Chapter 11

Finally the store was emptied and Aaliyah could lock up after a long night shift. Then she had to clean the outside bathroom she picked up her buckets, one filled with different kinds of cleaners and one filled with sanitizer and a rag then stepped outside. It was sprinkling rain as she rolled up her pant legs and a voice called from across the street  
"hey babe. How you doin'" she rolled her eyes as she put her earbuds in her ears and hit the play button and music filled her head. She was just about to mop the floor when she was grabbed from behind and slammed to the the wall and someone started biting her neck. Spots appeared behind her eyes and she could hear laughing and jeering as she felt hands roam her body. She closed her eyes. She knew what would happen next. Soon the laughing was replaced with groans and she opened her eyes. All the men were in the ground except one who stared at her intensely.   
"Loki" she whispered running into his arms and burying her face in his chest. She could still feel the tension of his anger.   
“Why didn’t you fight back?” He growled. Aaliyah clutched his shirt as she cried tears of relief.   
“Aaliyah…” his voice softened, as he wrapped his arms around her. His warmth surrounded her.  
“I’m sorry” She sobbed weakly, her voice muffled by his clothing. “I just froze. I panicked and I didn’t know what to do. There were so many of them”   
Loki cupped her chin and tilted her head up, forcing her to look into his eyes. “Listen to me.” He ordered gently “Just because you are outnumbered does not mean you can’t tip the odds in your favor.” Alliyah stared at him a moment before burying her face back into his chest She could feel him sigh.“Shhh” Loki’s soft voice could be heard over Aaliyah’s hysteric tears.  
“I was so scared” She choked between sobs  
“I know, my dear. I know.” Loki’s voice soothed the girl just enough for her to relax in his arms. “It’s alright. I’m here now. Nothing can hurt you now.” Aaliyah took a deep breath. “Let’s get you home.” Loki reached into her pocket pulling out her phone and hit the call button, redialing the last person Aaliyah had called. Her friend Amanda. “Hello” His soft voice resonating through his chest. Aaliyah simply stayed quiet, clinging to Loki’s shirt as he explained what happened and hung up the phone. Moments later Amanda’s car pulled up and Loki helped Aaliyah into the passenger seat before sliding in after her holding her close against his chest until the movement of the vehicle lulled her to sleep  
Loki lay a sleeping Aaliyah on her bed, pulled the blankets over her and sat in the chair next to the bed silently watching her. He would keep his promise. He would do anything to keep her safe. She belonged to him, rather she liked it or not, and he didn’t like other people touching his things. Yes, she was his and his alone. These were his thoughts before he himself slipped silently to sleep

Aaliyah screamed as hands grabbed her and she struggled to break free when she was pinned to the ground. Her eyes flew open and she was in her bed Loki on top of her. Moonlight streamed through the window lighting his face; filled with fear and concern.   
"Hush," he pleaded softly "Hush. It is only I." Tears rolled down her cheeks   
"Loki" she sputtered   
"it was nothing but a dream dearest. As long as I am here nothing can touch you." He comforted her. "Here." He flipped them over so her head rested on his chest. She could hear his heartbeat and was lulled by his steady breathing but she could not relax enough to fall back to sleep. He must have noticed this for he stroked her hair and murmured "Do not be afraid my pet. Your nightmares cannot hurt you. If it would make you feel better I shall enter your mind as you sleep and fight away your demons for you. I said I would protect you forever. Even when your dreams threaten to hurt you I will always be here for you."   
She sighed. "I wish I could trust you" she whispered sleepily as she drifted back to sleep in his arms


	12. Chapter 12

When Aaliyah woke Loki was gone. She wasn’t surprised, but she felt a twinge of disappointment. Staring at the ceiling she tried to sort her feelings concerning Loki. She didn’t trust him. She knew that much, and there was still that underlying fear she had of him...no not of him. She was scared of her attraction to him, of how easy it was for him to cloud her mind with nothing more than a simple touch. She shook her head. It was one thing to be attracted to someone, it was something else to have feelings for them. She knew he could be dangerous but...She thought about the events from the night before. He had saved her. Could this be why she was so conflicted?

Aaliyah stretched before getting out of bed. She padded her way into the living room where she found Loki sprawled on the couch, staring up at the ceiling, seeming to be lost in thought, his hands tucked under his head. Aaliyah’s eyes wandered across his body. He wore a shirt which lay unbuttoned exposing his perfectly formed chest. Loki must have caught her staring because once she reached his face again he was staring back with a smirk and a mischievous glint in his eyes.

“Do you like what you see?” He asked in a teasing voice Aaliyah squirmed as his eyes stayed focused on her, she was suddenly very aware that she was only wearing an oversized buttoned shirt and a pair of shorts, her hair a mess.

Her body seemed to move without her bidding as her fingers moved to grasp the bottom of the oversized shirt in an attempt to tug it lower. Somehow attempting to cover everything at this moment seemed like a wonderful idea. Heat blossomed in her cheeks and she quickly drew her gaze away. Why was she so embarrassed?

The couch was old so when Loki shifted his weight as he began to get up the piece of furniture groaned with his movements. His green eyes danced with mischief, and her own eyes were drawn to his muscles as they bunched as he lifted himself from the couch. “Come, my pet, what draws your gaze?” He purred the smirk never leaving his lips. Aaliyah’s cheeks flared even more as he came closer, backing her into a corner. He was mere centimeters away. She tried to sputter out an excuse to leave but was soon interrupted “What’s wrong darling?” He asked, his voice low. “You seem a bit...flustered.” He laughed as he stroked her cheek. “You fight so hard to make it look like you don’t enjoy this” Loki hummed in Aaliyah’s ear. “but your body doesn’t lie. I can see the way your pupils dilate, how your breath quickens..” his lips brushed her ear as he spoke sending a tingle down her spine.She put her hand on his chest to push him away, but that was as far as she got before his hand seized hers holding it in place over his heart.

Aaliyah stared at him. Was her attraction to him that obvious? She mentally shook the thought away. Of course not! He was just toying with her. She pulled her hand away and ducked under Loki’s arm to escape. She backed away from him, keeping her eyes on him in case he tried something. No sooner than she did this she was grabbed from behind, her arms held behind her back by a second Loki; this one dressed in his usual tunic. The first Loki calmly sauntered up to her and stroked her face with his thumb. “How many times must I tell you, little one? You can’t escape me, so please, stay with me.” His eyes were pleading and full of loneliness, but only for a second before they were once again filled with mischief, but Aaliyah’s heart had already broken for him.

Aaliyah wanted to say something but no words would come up. She wanted to ask why he always treated her the way he did but she couldn’t figure out how to ask. “It’s because I enjoy your reactions. It’s entertaining to see you embarrassed.” Loki said calmly. How did he know what she was thinking? “You’re quite the open book, your facial expressions tell me everything.” he explained as he took a seat on the couch. “won’t you join me?” he asked with a grin. 

Aaliyah took a deep breath. She wanted to, she imagined Loki’s arms around her as she rested her head against his shoulder. She mentally shook the thought away. She needed to go take a shower or something. “actually I’m going to go take a sh-” she didn’t get to finish her sentence before Loki’s arms wrapped around her waist from behind. Aaliyah smiled. She could get used to this; having someone to hold her close like this. She caught herself and carefully unwrapped Loki’s arms from around her and turned to look at him. There it was again; that sad, pained look, but once again it was gone a second later. “I’m going to take a shower” she said gently.

“What, you don’t want me to join you?” Loki teased. Aaliyah stuck her tongue out as she made her way to the bathroom. While in the shower Aaliyah reflected on Loki and that sad, painful look. Could it be that he was just as lonely as she was?

Aaliyah curled up on her bed. When she had gotten out of the shower Loki was gone. She should be used to being alone by now, but it still hurt. she had no one to talk to. It was her own fault for not trusting anyone, and pushing people away. She was afraid of getting hurt, and she wanted someone who would fight to stay with her, to hold her and tell her that she was okay the way she was, that she was enough. Alliyah thought of how she felt in Loki’s arms; so safe, and warm. the emptiness around her seemed more prominent all of a sudden and tears pricked her eyes as she curled up tighter, trying to force back the tears. It wasn’t long before they were flowing freely between her silent sobs. It was her fault she was so alone. She never let anyone in. She always pushed them away. She was so selfish. 

Aaliyah choked as she tried to hold back her sobs, her whole body shaking. Then she felt arms around her and she instinctively buried her face into the warmth of the body next to her. “shhhh.” Loki’s voice softly floated over Aaliyah’s sobbing. “What’s wrong, my dear?” Aaliyah shook her head, unable to speak. Loki stroked her head. “deep breaths, darling. Come on” he encouraged gently, “tell me, what troubles you?”

“Why do I push everyone away?” She asked through her tears, her defenses were shattered and her thoughts poured out of her mouth of their own accord. “I’m so tired of being alone. I’m such an idiot. It’s my own fault. I keep myself locked up like this, away from everyone. I’m afraid I’ll get hurt if I let people in, or that i’ll just be a burden to them and cause problems.” Loki’s arms tightened around her.

“Stop it.” he scolded, his voice soft. “You are not to blame for your fears nor are you a burden. You need to realize this for yourself, and be patient with yourself. This is not something you can change overnight. It takes time, but I believe you can do this. There is nothing wrong with who you are. Now, what can I do to ease your pain?” Aaliyah couldn’t bring herself to answer as a fresh bout of tears came flooding in. Loki held her close, stroking her hair. “shhh.” he continued. “you’re alright.” This continued until she fell asleep in his arms, comforted by his presence.

Loki was gone again when she woke up. She silently got up and looked around the house for him. She decided last night to give up and let him into her life rather than try to fight him off at every turn. She couldn’t find him. She stepped outside and there on the lawn were burn marks. She remembered them as the markings from the Bifrost depicted in stories. “Loki?” She called. No answer. “Loki” she shouted again, louder. Still no answer. He would have come by now, wouldn’t he. She called to him one more time, and still no answer. He was gone. Aaliyah collapsed to the ground. This is exactly why she never let anyone in, they always left as soon as she let her guard down. She felt tears well up in her eyes but she refused to let them fall, She would not let herself cry over him again.

Loki stood, Heimdel next to him, listening to Aaliyah’s cries. “Will I see her again?” He asked the guardian. “There can be no way of knowing.” Heimdel responded. “That is for the Alfather to decide.” Loki nodded. “I will keep an eye on her.” Heimdel added. Loki focused his mind. There was one thing he could do for her.

Aaliyah turned back to the house, dejected and ashamed of herself when a wonderfully familiar voice called out to her. She turned and saw Loki there and immediately rushed toward him. He stopped her, raising his hand. “I’m only an illusion.” He explained. He stopped a moment, staring at her. “Aaliyah I want you to know…” and without another word he was gone.

Loki’s focus was shattered as he was shoved into a white cell. A magic barrier prevented him from using his magic outside the boundaries of the four walls. Odin’s punishment would have been nothing, were it not for that woman. He had fallen for her, completely and recklessly. Heimdel was kind enough to tell Loki of Aaliyah’s activities, but Loki soon asked to be told nothing more of the girl. Every time her name was mentioned was an ache in his heart. His mind often wandered, remembering the visions he had seen of her past. He imagined her crying into her pillow each night, calling out to him until she fell into a fitful sleep. Of course, this was all in his head but it still pained him. He wanting nothing more than to be by her side, to comfort her. As cold as he was Loki understood her pain, her feelings of inadequacy, of rejection, the empty loneliness she carried. He would save her from it. He had an eternity to wait, and wait he would.


	13. Chapter 13

Aaliyah sat on her bed as the rain poured. She had been going to college for several months now, but she still continued to hide herself away from the world. She thought her life and how different it could have been if Loki had still been with her. Would it dispell the cloud of emptiness that followed her everywhere? Soon she got up and stepped outside as thunder crashed. She swallowed her fear as she lay down on the grass feeling the raindrops crash against her face. Thunder rumbled but the rain had stopped. She opened her eyes. It was still raining but she couldn't feel it anymore. She looked around aimlessly when she saw Thor. she got up and walked to him

"Aaliyah..." The man’s face brought back so many memories of what had happened only a year ago, bringing tears to her eyes.

"What have you done to Loki!?" she said between tears. "you didn't even consider what it would do to me did you?" She asked. suddenly she was in Thor's arms as he kissed her. she stood shocked for a moment until she shoved him away. She stared at him for a moment before slapping him. Surprised at her actions she immediately took off running into the storm. The rain stopped as Aaliyah fell in front of a tree sobbing. When she calmed herself she stood up allowing herself to wander several more steps.

"Heimdel." She whispered once she stopped, remembering the stories her grandfather had told her about the watchman. "Please open the Bifrost. I need to see him." she felt tears roll down her face once more and closed her eyes. How could she think that Asgard would open it's arms to a mortal like her? she suddenly felt very dizzy and lightheaded for a moment. keeping her eyes squeezed shut she waited for it to pass. She had probably gotten herself sick. When opened her eyes she was no longer in front of the willow but in a round golden room. In front of her knelt a man in golden armour the same colour as his eyes.

"Aaliyah Jakobson" he said gently reaching a hand out to her. "Welcome to Asgard."

""Heimdel?" Aaliyah asked. The watchman nodded. "Your knowledge of our world amazes me." He said "How do you know so much?" He then asked.

"I'm sure you already know." She answered "The stories haven't been completely lost, just altered over time as all stories are." she explained. She surprised herself with how normal this conversation felt. Heimdall nodded. She curtsied before starting towards the rainbow bridge but turned "Heimdel." Aaliyah called. He turned from his post. "Thank you." The watchman bowed with a slight smile. If anyone could change Loki, he thought, it would be her. He had already seen the effects this mortal had on the trickster. He sighed, hoping his judgement was correct.

Aaliyah made her way across the bridge until she reached the city. Then she realised she would stick out like a sore thumb in her attire. She stuck to the shadows as well as she could, carefull not to get noticed when she bumped into someone. Aaliyah felt her eyes widen as a hand covered her mouth.

"It's alright" A small voice spoke. The girl had blonde hair long and flowing, with light brown eyes."You are not from here are you?" she asked. Aaliyah shook her head and the girl removed her hand "My name is Karida." She said with a friendly smile. "How did you get here? Was it the convergence?" Aaliyah nodded not wanting to get Heimdel into trouble for letting her through. "I've never met a Midgardian before." Karida explained. "What is your name?" She blinked her brown eyes.

"Aaliyah" she finally managed to speak. Karida smiled.

"What a pretty name! You don’t seem too surprised to be here." Karida noted. “You must have been here awhile.” Aaliyah nodded more than happy to let this girl create a story on her own. "Follow me." Karida said grabbing Aaliyah's wrist, dragging her into a dimly lit room. "I know it's not much but you can stay here with me, if you like. I think I have some clothes that will fit you. We are close to the same height." Aaliyah noticed that Karida was only a little shorter than herself. She looked around the room there were two beds with straw mattresses, a bookshelf with only a small selection, a chest, and a kitchen.

"Two beds?" Aaliyah asked. Karida nodded

"one used to be my brothers, before he was called into the royal guard." she explained.

"Do you ever see him?" Aaliyah asked.

"Sometimes" the girl answered as she straightened up the other bed. "not very often though. He's always on an adventure." She sat on her bed and her eyes lit up. "but when he does come he always has wonderful stories, and sometimes even gifts!" She lowered her head. "I only wish I could see more of him." Aaliyah nodded.

"How old are you Karida?" she asked her new friend.

"In mortal years I would be 17." Karida beamed

"and your brother?" Aaliyah asked.

"He would be 24." Aaliyah smiled at Karida's enthusiasm."about the same age as Prince Loki." Karida added. Aaliyah felt her heat skip a beat at the name. Karida pulled out a night dress. "My brother brought a few of these back from Alfheim." It was a beautiful white cotton gown and Karida beamed. "I want you to have one." Aaliyah shook her head.

"No Karida I couldn't..." But the girl insisted. Finally Aaliyah gave in putting on the garment as the sun started to set. After saying their good nights Karida swiftly fell asleep. Aaliyah stared up at the ceiling wondering where Loki was and if he thought of her.

Loki lay on his prison bed staring at the ceiling. Heimdel had told him of Aaliyah's new life in college and Loki had told the watchman to stop reporting on her doings. It only dug a deeper hole into his already aching heart. The guard entered with Loki's evening meal and the god glared venomously at the guard until he left. Loki threw the now empty cup against the wall and it clanged against the floor as it fell. He was to stay there for an eternity, cut off from everything and everyone he ever loved. To be honest it would have been no different from his past life, but Aaliyah...he was anxious to return to her, to tell her she had not been abandoned. Surely she must know that. He paced about the cell before resting his head against the wall. He had to find a way out. He pushed himself from the wall, anger rushing through him. With a wave of magic he threw a chair across the room.

“You should learn to control that anger.” a soft voice spoke from behind him. Loki sighed. 

“In most situations I do.” he answered, holding back his irritation.

“You did this to yourself, you know.” Loki turned to face the woman, his mother, Frigga. “I thought you had learned not to meddle in mortal affairs.” Loki shook his head.

“This was different.” he argued.

“Yes, it was.” Frigga agreed. “You singled out one person.” She noted. “Why?” Loki turned his back to the woman, reflecting on his reasoning. It had started out as a simple game, for his amusement to pass the time. Why her? well, because she was different from other mortals he had watched. She was smarter, more observant, and there was just something about her he couldn’t place his finger on; but then he saw the pain and loneliness that matched his own. It became something more; she became something more.  
“I’m not quite sure myself.” He answered absently.


	14. Chapter 14

Aaliyah woke to the smell of eggs. Suddenly the events of the day before flooded her memory. 

"Good morning Aaliyah!" Karida greeted her. "I set a gown aside for you." She gestured to a plain dark green dress draped on across the chest. Aaliyah slipped into it and joined her friend in a small meal of eggs toast and a cup of milk. "I thought I'd take you shopping today." Karida grinned widely, excited about the idea.

"Karida you really shouldn't..." The girl cut Aaliyah off. 

"Nonsense! I want to help you! come on!" Karida grabbed Aaliyah's wrist and drug her out into the market where they bought Aaliyah several gowns and shoes and later a lunch of bread and cheese. “You really like green don’t you.” Karida asked indicating the gowns. Aaliyah tried not to blush as she nodded. 

“I suppose I do.” She murmured softly. 

“Was it the color of someone you fancy?” Karida asked. Aaliyah laughed, a slight twinge in her chest. 

“It’s not really like that on Earth, and I wouldn’t say I fancied him” she added with a smile “I would say I was...intrigued by him. I felt we had a lot of similarities, but I haven’t quite figured him out yet.” she rambled absently.She noticed Karida smiling. 

“I’m sure you will someday” the girl replied.

They had just returned to their little room, and Karida was showing Aaliyah her drawings when there was a knock on the already open door. The girls turned to see a tall man in fine clothing standing in the door frame. He had blonde hair, a mustache and goatee with light brown eyes. Karida rushed to the door. "Brother!" the man laughed lifting the girl into the air and spinning her around

"Ah , Karida!" He smiled widely. "I hope you have not been getting yourself into trouble." The girl laughed as he set her back down "I see you have made a friend" he said smiling up at Aaliyah. Karida introduced her friend

"She's living with me now." her brother then laughed a gentle sound similar to small bells.

"Is that right? If I had known I would have brought her back a gift as well. I shall have to make up for it somehow, but for now..." He pulled out a beautiful pearl handled dagger with and ivory sheath decorated with gold roses. "I brought it back from Svartlheim where we fought off a band of Marauders" Aaliyah sat and listened as the man told his sister about how he fought the enemy off single-handedly before allowing himself to be captured to lull them into a false sense of security, and how his friends had come to his aide. He looked over at Aaliyah "Karida, would it be alright if I stole your friend before I must go?" He asked, never taking his eyes off her. Karida nodded. "Lady Aaliyah, may I interest you in a stroll?" Aaliyah agreed silently. 

After about another hour of talking it was time for the man to leave Aaliyah joining him."Do you have to go?" Karida asked as the two reached the door. The man placed his hands on his sister's shoulders looking down at her.

"The peace between the nine realms is almost won. I will visit more often then." He said. 

"Promise?" His sister asked.

"Promise." the man smiled and kissed Karida's head before he and Aaliyah went out the door. The two walked in silence for quite some time. Aaliyah kicked a stone out of the path when her companion spoke. "So, how do you know my sister?" he asked

. Aaliyah told the story of how Karida had found her on the street "I guess, impossible things just happen and we call them miracles." She smiled at the Doctor Who quote. 

"A miracle indeed" the man added. "It has given me the opportunity to meet you, fair Aaliyah." the girl looked at the ground.

"Why is it you know my name but I don't know yours?" She asked. 

"My apologizes!" The man exclaimed "My name is Fandral." he bowed. After a bit of silence Fandral spoke again. "My sister adores you, and she has never been one for friends. I think you will be a good influence to her. She’s actually a lonely child, so don’t let the cheery exterior fool you.”

"I don't think she adores me, if she adores anyone it's you. She always talks about you." 

Fandral laughed. "She's a kind soul. She tends to get these notions that I'm a sort of prince." Aaliyah laughed.

"I've noticed" there was a pause "why doesn't she live with you?" She asked. Fandral sighed. 

"When you are a close friend to the heir of the throne certain precautions are needed." Aaliyah nodded. "When the peace is won there will be a huge celebration. Maybe then things will change" Aaliyah smiled. "I would like you to come with me..." Fandral added. Aaliyah hid her shock.

"What about your sister?" she asked. "She is more than welcome as well." They stopped at a market stand and Fandral picked up a necklace. It looked like a dragon. he tugged at the tail in it was a miniature dagger. "How much?" He asked.

"no no no, You don't..." but he ignored her. and bought it for her.

"Now you will always have some protection." He laughed. 

Aaliyah turned the beautiful piece of jewelry in her hands. How can something so beautiful hide such a weapon? Something that seemed so fragile and yet was so strong. The kindness of these people surprised her. They were so accepting with barely knowing a thing. They didn’t pry or ask questions...protection Fandral had said. She thought of Loki and his promise to always protect her. Where could he be?


	15. Chapter 15

Months passed and soon the party was announced. Fandral provided a dress for Aaliyah in her favourite shade of green. It was simple and elegant with a gold, green flowered band that wrapped around once before dropping to the middle of the skirt. A cape the same colour as the dress on the outside but black on the inside was added, pinned to the sleeves. Her hair in an elegant updo. As she entered the room she was amazed by the sheer number of people in the room. She made her way through the crowd as carefully as possible and made her way down the stairs.  
Taking random turns, unsure of where she was going. She went down another flight of stairs where there were white rooms covered with shimmering golden walls. As she walked through the room many men whistled at her but she ignored them. She passed a room that had furniture in it she looked into it for a moment but saw no one inside. As she started to walk past there was movement in the corner of her eye.   
She watched as Loki sat up from the bed, every inch of him as she remembered. Her breath caught as his eyes met hers. He shook his head. "No." she heard him say. He looked away. "Is this some new torture you have planned for me!" She jumped as he shouted to the ceiling "because you are doing a marvellous job!" He continued   
"Loki." She whispered. "It's me." He shook his head again   
"No. No it's not. You always say that, and you are never her. Not really. You are just a figment of how I remember her." He turned his back on her.  
"What do I have to do to prove it is me?" He laughed.  
"Of course you would ask that." he laughed. She placed her hand against the wall but it went through it. Aaliyah stepped through carefully, confused as to how she had done that but didn't have much time to think before she was slammed into another wall. Loki's hand was wrapped around her neck. "Tonight you exist for me and me alone" he growled darkly.  
"Loki..." She choked as he nipped her neck. He silenced her.  
"I know you're not really her, but tonight let me believe just for a moment that she is here with me." She felt her skirt be lifted to her hip as his teeth grazed her jaw line. A soft moan escaped unintentionally as she felt like she was about to melt. "So vulnerable" he whispered as he placed light kisses up her neck moving to her earlobe. "So receptive" he hissed in her ear making her knees weaken even more. If he weren't supporting her against the wall she would be a mere puddle on the floor.   
"Loki..." she breathed as he nipped at her collarbone.  
"That's it, my pet. Say my name." Another louder moan parted her lips and a smirk played across Loki's face "Make that sound for me again my darling. I feel it resonating through me. I wonder what other sounds you'll make when I shift my attention to the rest of your body." A delicious shiver ran down Aaliyah's spine but deep down she knew she shouldn't give in. "I can feel your lust for me burning right into your core. Surrender to me and I'll make sure your desires are at last satisfied" Loki bit her bottom lip gently tugging ever so slightly.  
"Loki...please" Aaliyah whimpered, unsure how much more of this sweet torture she could take. She struggled in vain, only to have Loki’s grip tighten.  
"You're so cute when you're so helpless" Loki chuckled darkly.”I love how you try to reject me, when we both know you can’t refuse me”. He hissed softly "Just close your eyes...." he whispered " and give in.".Aaliyah felt herself relax into his touch, her mind clouded as if almost in a trance. His cool fingers brushed her face causing every nerve he touched tingle. Then his hand made it’s way down to her exposed leg brushing her thighs. Her eyes flew open.   
"Loki. no. Please, I can't..." She was silenced as his lips claimed hers and everything seemed to stop as her mind clouded over once again. His fingers grazed a highly sensitive spot calling Aaliyah back to her senses as she pushed Loki away from her and fell to the floor, a tear falling from her face. "You promised to protect me." she whispered. Loki's eyes widened as he finally acknowledged the truth. “You left me as soon as I had gotten used to not being alone anymore…”  
"My sweet Aaliyah" He tried to take her into his arms but was denied. "I am so sorry." He whispered. Suddenly the door to the cell was opened and Aaliyah was being dragged out. She looked around frantically confused as to what was happening. "Don't you harm her!" Loki growled as two other guards held him in place as he struggled to escape. Aaliyah was thrown to the ground outside the cell as the door was closed again. She could still hear Loki's muffled cries of her name through the magic barrier. When she looked up Odin himself towered over her.  
"so, you're the commoner Fandral brought here." Odin stated. "When I saw you enter the prison chambers I had thought you were visiting a relative, but when you stopped here...I got rather curious, so I let you enter the cell...I should have you banished for consorting with a traitor. What is your name?" He asked.   
Just then Thor appeared "Aaliyah!" He cried "How did you get here?" He asked helping her to her feet. He turned to Odin "Father this is a good friend of mine, Aaliyah Jakobson. I would prefer you give her some respect, please. I’m sure she simply got lost.” He said respectfully, but there was just a hint of defiance showing that Thor was not going to waiver.   
Odin smiled. “You are a true warrior, and will be a fine king, my son.” He turned his attention to Aaliyah. “I apologize.” He said “If there is anything I can do to prove I mean no ill will simply ask it of me and it will be done.” The king added.   
“Set Loki free.” Aaliyah spoke. It sounded more like a question than a statement and she nervously clutched Thor’s arm.   
“Leave him under my care, ban any use of the Bifrost. Should anything happen, I will take full responsibility.” Thor spoke after kneeling before his father. Odin nodded.   
“Very well. He will be released.”


	16. Chapter 16

Aaliyah smiled. Loki was to be released today, and after Odin had learned Aaliyah was mortal instead of being sent back she was to be placed into Loki’s, and by default, Thor’s care. Aaliyah wandered through the rose garden until she came across the fountain in the middle. Wearing a plain white tunic under a leather dress, dark leather leggings and her training boots she sat on the edge of the fountain as the sun finally set and the sky filled with stars. The garden was lit by soft blue lights accenting the water, the plants and the sky perfectly. It was quiet and peaceful here. She looked up as she heard something move by some of the bushes and saw Loki walking down the path playing with a snake in his hands. He looked so content as he stroked its head with his fingers before setting it free in the garden. She turned back to watch the water in the fountain. She had never seen such clear water anywhere back home. She thought about her life before all of this happened when arms grabbed her from behind.  
"You're reflection, though perfect does nothing in comparison to yourself." Loki whispered in her ear. Aaliyah blushed. "I love it when you're embarrassed" He chuckled as he sat next to her. He cupped his hands together and Aaliyah watched in awe as a perfect water lily formed in his hands. He brought it to his lips and it started to glow a beautiful blue as if the universe itself had been poured into it.   
"It's beautiful" she whispered as Loki placed it gently in the water.  
"Nothing is more beautiful than you in my eyes." Loki said gently. Loki had been much more gentle towards her since the incident in the cell. Aaliyah looked away but he guided her face back to his as he kissed her softly his thumb gently stroking her cheek. After pulling away Loki sighed.  
"What is it?" She asked. "There is to be a council tomorrow." He answered.  
"I want to come." She said excitedly. She had always wondered what it would be like to participate in a council, and was curious about how Loki behaved in such circumstances.  
"No." he said coldly. "I want you to stay as far away from the throne room as possible tomorrow." Loki instructed. "I don't trust one of our particular guests" Aaliyah nodded disappointedly. "I just want you safe" Loki said earnestly, cupping her chin in his hand. "I don't know what I'd do if something were to happen to you." he whispered before kissing her hand. The two went to Aaliyah's chambers, Loki prepared the bed as Aaliyah changed into her night clothes. That night she fell asleep listening to Loki's heartbeat.

The next day Aaliyah wore a royal blue gown with flowing sleeves and a black lace border with silver swirls. The dress itself was off shoulder but the collar came up and around her neck and a matching circlet to go with it. Being as she was under the protection of Loki and the future king of Asgard she was to be treated as a royal lady as well as dress the part. Loki had told her to stay away from the throne room, but he had said nothing about the gardens. Aaliyah visited the lilies, one of her favourite flowers, admiring how soft and well grown they were. They were the purest white she had ever seen with just the slightest touch of cream. She stopped to look at one in particular singing softly to herself when an unfamiliar voice echoed behind her.   
"You have a voice that is fit for royalty." She looked up quickly surprised by the stranger. he lifted his head slightly "I see your voice and face are equal in beauty." He stepped closer. The newcomer had smooth pitch black hair and pale white skin with piercing pale blue eyes. He wore all black with silver patterns. He kissed her hand. "I am Prince Locien. And what, may I ask, is the name of such a beautiful creature?" He asked "A-Aaliyah" she stuttered, blushing as he inched closer to her, his arm around her waist, he pulled her against him. "Such a strong, yet delicate flower" he whispered his lips brushing hers as he spoke. The contact with him felt strange; cold. It sent a shudder down her spine but not in the same way Loki made her feel. Loki made her feel warm, this man gave her chills and made her feel threatened.  
"Locien" A voice half snarled. Locien let her go as Loki rushed to her side.  
"Ah, Loki" the prince greeted the other "Then is this flower yours?" he asked in a cold voice.  
"She is under my protection." Loki answered in a similar tone. Locien tilted Aaliyah's head up slightly so she looked into his pale eyes. His eyes looked like that of a hunter who had decided it’s prey. Aaliyah remembered Loki giving her a similar look but she knew Loki wouldn’t hurt her with Locien it felt like he wanted to do just that. He stepped back and focused his attention on Loki  
"It would be a shame if something were to happen to her" he grinned. He bowed slightly. "Good evening, Laufeyson." His eyes fixed on Aaliyah again ."I hope we shall meet again." As he walked off Loki's grip on Aaliyah's shoulder loosened.   
"Are you alright?" he asked. Aaliyah just nodded as Loki sighed. "I was hoping he wouldn't see you. I guess you will be attending the celebration then." Aaliyah said nothing but nodded still shaken by the uneasy feeling Locien gave her.


	17. Chapter 17

It was a ball. Aaliyah changed into a dark green dress. It was off shoulder and had a fuller skirt than she usually wore with beautiful gold embroidery on the bodice and upper sleeves. and with it a simple emerald necklace with matching earrings and circlet. Her head rested gently on Loki's chest as they danced around the room. 

"Out of all the beings in all nine realms, you are still the most beautiful." he whispered gently in her ear, bringing a smile to her lips. They stopped for a moment as Loki held open his palm. In his hand he formed a locket and a book. The book was pitch black with a silver lilly sown onto the cover. "If you open it and think of me, you will always hear me." he promised "it's enchanted. If you need to put it away just imagine it disappearing and it will be gone until you want to open it again." as the book vanished he held up the locket, It was made of emerald with a water lily made of diamonds encasing it.

"These aren't diamonds" Loki said as if he could read Aaliyah's thoughts. "Each of these are little stars from the heavens, I chose each of them especially for you." Aaliyah blushed as he secured the locket around her neck. "you didn't have to do that. I'm nothing special. I'm just a mortal. I shouldn't even be here right now." Loki shook his head "I did it because I wanted to and to me you are special. You are beautiful and kind. You have every right to be here. You are my redemption." Loki tilted her head up as he was about to kiss her when someone tapped on Loki's shoulder. 

"May I cut in?" Locien asked formally. Loki bowed, looking harshly at the intruder. A cold chill ran down Aaliyah's spine as Locien wrapped an arm around her waist. "It is a pleasure to see you again." He said. 'I wish I could say the same' Aaliyah thought. "You are the perfect angel." Locien hissed in her ear "One I would love to break and tear from the heavens so I can claim you as my own." He nipped her ear making a knot form in Aaliyah's stomach. She was finally relieved when Loki interjected.

"Let's get you away from here." he lead her away from the mass of people and into his chambers. "You should be safe here. I must speak with Odin." He kissed her lightly "I won't be but a moment. stay here. and be safe" Aaliyah lay down on the bed and snuggled her face into the blankets indulging in Loki's sent.

"My, my, this is a pleasant surprise" a cold voice broke Aaliyah's thoughts. "you, on a bed waiting for me." Locien chuckled darkly. Next thing she knew he was on top of her gently biting her neck. "Let me show you the sweet taste of sin." he purred. his fingers carefully traced Aaliyah's body, making her squirm in disgust. "I quite like your reaction to me, my dove, but sooner or later you will surrender." Then the door opened and Loki entered in all his rage. Aaliyah tried to run to him, but was pulled back to Locien's side.

"Let her go" Loki growled as Aaliyah tried to struggle free.  
"Layfeyson, you cruelly took away my love, it is time I repaid you." he said harshly. A cold wind filled the room. "say goodbye to your sweet Aaliyah" he laughed as darkness clouded around them and tears fell from Aaliyah's face as Loki faded from sight.

 

When the darkness subsided Aaliyah was alone in an unfamiliar room. A silver chandelier hung from the ceiling, it's few candles providing a dim light. After her eyes adjusted Aaliyah took in her surroundings. everything was black from the walls to the bed which had a canopy covered in silver flowers. After a moment she found the door and rushed to open it but it was locked. "As you can see there is no way to escape" a cold voice echoed. Locien leaned into a corner almost completely hidden in the shadows. Aaliyah stepped back as he drew near. The back of his hand brushed her face gently making her skin crawl. 

"I can see why he chose you." he whispered as he gently bit her earlobe. "I'm sure you and I are going to be very close" he chuckled darkly before fading into a cloud of darkness. Aaliyah sank to the floor clutching the locket Loki gave her when she remembered the book and watched in awe as it appeared in front of her.

She gingerly opened it and Loki's voice filled her mind I don't know where you are but I promise I will search all nine realms until I find you. I will not rest until you are safe in my arms again. You are precious to me Aaliyah and it will take more than an army to stop me. I promised I would protect you. I now promise that once I find you I will never let you out of my sight. Be brave, my love. Tears fell from Aaliyah's face as she made her way to the bed and sobbed into the pillows. She stayed like this until she drifted to sleep.

"I'm going after her" Loki announced rage radiating off of him in powerful waves. 

"Loki, this is madness..." Thor interjected. He didn’t like the idea of Loki going off by himself. It usually meant trouble

"Madness?" Loki asked darkly determination surging through him. He would not just sit here while Aaliyah was with Locien. Who know what he would do to her. 

"Locien has servants all over the nine realms save Asgard and Midgard. We don't even know where to begin." Thor explained.

"Then I will search all nine realms." Loki argued. "Father will not let you use the Bifrost. That was part of the condition to let you go." Thor reminded his brother.

"There is more than one way through the realms." Loki growled then sighed. "I promised to protect her." Thor placed a hand on Loki's shoulder.   
"You're intentions are noble brother.” Thor relented knowing her would do the same in Loki’s place “I wish you a hasty return.”

Loki nodded gratefully. "I will leave immediately."

A week passed when Locien appeared in Aaliyah's room. At least Aaliyah thought it was a week it was hard to keep track of time. She was sitting on the bed when he arrived. She jumped up as she was startled.

"Are you not going to kneel?" Locien asked. Aaliyah said nothing as he drew closer. Gripping her shoulders he made her lay back on the bed. "As you have already learned, Laufeyson is not the only one who knows magic." He laughed as Aaliyah felt her hands and feet be bound. Locin forced her head back. "If only you could see yourself." He hissed "So helpless with your arms and legs bound, your head tilted back like this" He gently bit her neck. "So deliciously sweet."   
He sighed in her ear. "I wish to taste more of you." He whispered as his mouth claimed hers, his tongue grazing her bottom lip. He moaned into the kiss deepening it, his tongue forcing it’s way into her mouth, exploring it. His hands running down her body. She squirmed to get away. "Don't worry my dove. I won't do anything to you yet. Not until you submit to me." he whispered in her ear "and believe me, you will" he laughed.

"Loki won't give up until he finds me" Aaliyah growled trying to be brave. 

"Oh, I hope so." Locien smiled. "It would be a pleasure to kill him myself." he laughed as he faded away. Loki be careful. She thought

Night fell, or at least Aaliyah thought it did it was hard to tell with no windows. It was always dark here anyway. "Aaliyah" A soft voice spoke from behind making the mortal jump. The girl had pale skin with hair so black it had a blue tint, deep blue eyes with a gold rim around the irises and a dragon tattooed on her right cheek. She wore a midnight blue dress with gold leaf patterns and a golden leaf circlet with a moonstone in the middle. "Put this on. Quickly we don't have much time if you want to escape" The girl said presenting Aaliyah with a black dress with gold patterns down the front with a black cloak with gold borders.   
Aaliyah slipped into the dress. "Who are you?" She asked as she fastened the cloak. The lady smiled  
"I am Daenith, also known as the Shadow Sister. Locien is my brother." Aaliyah stepped back in defence not knowing if she could trust this girl  
"Then why are you helping me?" She asked cautiously. 

"You are a friend of Loki's are you not?" Daenith asked Aaliyah nodded.  
"I owe the trickster a favour, It is time I repaid my debt." She explained as she opened the door. Aaliyah followed quietly as Daenith led her down the dark corridors until they exited the castle. Aaliyah took a glance at her surroundings, everything was covered in a thick fog "There is not much I can do for you from this point on. Go North, you will find a forest where you must look for a woman called Issa. She is one of the seven who knows how to travel the realms without the Bifrost." Aaliyah shook her head,

"Why can't I use the Bifrost?" She asked Daenith took Aaliyah's hand 

"Hiemdal cannot see you here, even if he could Locien has waged war on Asgard. The Alfather would have denied use of the Bifrost until it is over." She explained placing a small package in Aaliyah's hand. 

"Show this to Issa, she will know that I send you. I wish you a safe journey my new friend." Aaliyah smiled. 

"Thank you" Aaliyah dipped her head in gratitude. Then she took off .


	18. Chapter 18

Aaliyah ran climbing mountains as she went. The clouds looked dark red as the moon lit the way. Finally she found a tunnel made from trees a pink light glowing at the end. Ducking and dodging branches she made her way through the tunnel careful not to trip over tree roots and other foliage. At the end there was a beautiful pond lit by thousands of fireflies A woman in a black dress placed a water lily gently into the clear pool. She had chestnut hair sprinkled with flowers and beautiful wings similar to that of a butterfly. Suddenly the faery looked up and saw Aaliyah and ducked behind a tree.   
"It's okay, I won't hurt you." Aaliyah called out. The faery peaked her head out.   
"Who are you?" she asked.   
"My name is Aaliyah" The mortal explained. "what's your name?" she asked. The faery smiled   
"Elhael" Aaliyah smiled back.   
"I wonder if you can help me." Aaliyah thought out loud. Elhael laughed.   
"That depends a great deal on your problem." Aaliyah nodded.   
"I'm looking for someone called Issa." Elhael smiled  
, "I can take you to her, but if I might ask what do you want to see her for?" Aaliyah sighed.  
"I need her help. I'm trying to get back to Asgard." She explained how Locien had kidnapped her. Elhael grabbed her by the hand.   
"Come with me." The pair travelled deeper into the forest as it got darker and darker soon Aaliyah was easily tripping over tree roots and other debris. After about an hour of this they finally stopped in a dimly lit grove. Elhael stepped back and bowed slightly. Aaliyah looked around confused when something moved. Suddenly a woman was in front of her. Like everyone else in this realm she had pale skin. Her raven black hair blended with her dress and cloak. A falconer's glove on her right hand which she held out as a raven perched on it.She smiled gently as she stroked the bird’s head. She wore a silver circlet with a sideways crescent at the top.  
"High priestess, This is Aaliyah. She wants to ask you for help." Elhael spoke. The woman had warm dark eyes as a soft chuckle escaped her throat.   
"No need to be so formal, Elhael." She continued petting the bird. "How are the blossoms doing?" She asked kindly. Elhael smiled   
"They seem happier than usual today." she announced.  
"That's marvellous." The high priestess proclaimed. "Would you mind leaving Aaliyah and I alone for a moment so we can talk?" She asked kindly Elhael nodded before carefully toeing her way out. "She's so sweet." The lady said as she watched the faery go. "She is the protector of the flowers here." She explained setting the raven on a tree branch. "Now," She said taking a seat. "What can I help you with?" she asked motioning to a seat next to her.   
"Well, high priestess..." Aaliyah was cut off.   
"Please, call me Issa." she smiled  
"I was asked to give you this" Aaliyah said handing her the package. Issa opened it and smiled. It was the purest crystal Aaliyah had seen anywhere in Asgard.  
"So that's how you knew how to find me." she laughed gently setting the gem down. “What did she tell you her name was?” Issa asked with a smile.  
“Daeneith, The Shadow Sister” Aaliyah answered. Issa laughed.  
“How like her to be redundant. Yes, she is known to some as the shadow sister but you see that is what Daeneith means in our tongue.” Issa explained, “Her real name is Lofen. I’m sure you’ve heard of her in your stories and studies” Issa winked. Aaliyah was shocked. “how did you…?” Issa cut her off   
“Yes, Lofen, the goddess of forbidden love, that was her, and as for how I know about your studies I’m a high priestess of wisdom I know many things of the people of Midgard, I probably know more about you than you do.” Issa laughed “Of course these are things you must learn for yourself”

 

Aaliyah fiddled with her locket nervously catching Issa's attention. "May I see it?" She asked indicating the locket. Aaliyah handed it to her and Issa smiled. "All of the brightest stars in the heavens. Whoever gave this to you must really love you." She said gingerly handing it back. "A mortal like you must be very special indeed. May I ask who gave this to you?" Aaliyah nodded but couldn't bring herself to speak. Issa gave a comforting smile "Give me your hand." she said softly. taking the mortals hand in hers suddenly in a swirl of magic a perfect image of Loki reached out to Aaliyah from the night sky.   
Tears fell from Aaliyah's face as the image was blown away. Issa nodded silently while Aaliyah pulled herself back together. "If I am guessing correctly you want my help to get back to him." Issa said. Aaliyah nodded. "but tell me why. Why should I help you?"  
Aaliyah shook her head.  
"If you won't do it for me, please do it for him." she pleaded. It was Issa's turn to shake her head   
"I was asked to help you, not him. So tell me, why should I help you?" She asked again gently.  
Aaliyah took a deep breath. "Because he is alone, much like me. I want to help him." she whispered. Issa smiled and nodded.   
"I’m sure that is not all, however; I will help." Issa explained and started to walk away  
“Issa” Aaliyah called out. “A-are you a goddess too?” She asked. Issa stopped and laughed softly. She really was a jovial person.   
“In my own way. I am a priestess of wisdom and the night, as well as protector of the forest. The celtic goddesses, Rhiannon of the moon, night, and death ; Badb of wisdom ; Flidais of the woodlands, and Maeve of war; I serve under all of them and as such I am blessed with each of their talents.” Issa explained “Now..” She waved a hand and a leafy hammock formed itself between two trees “get some rest. You’ve had a long journey and an even longer yet to come.” Issa smiled laying a thick blanket of leaves over Aaliyah as she drifted to sleep.


End file.
